A Love To Remenber
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Traduction de la fanfic de Roni Black. Cela commence avec un baiser, continue avec une danse... Et ils tombent amoureux, alors qu'ils ne devraient pas. Un amour sans issue, pnsent-ils. Mais quels sentiments... SBHG, un peu de RemusTonks et de HPGW. R
1. Chapitre Un: Le Baiser

**NDT**: Hello tout le monde, c'est Kaorulabelle. Je me suis décidée à traduire cet été cette délicieuse fic en 10 chapitres. Au fait, j'ai gardé la ponctuation anglaise, c'est plus facile pour moi. J'espère que ça ne vos dérange pas, et que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture!!!

**Disclaimer**: Rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire est propriété de Roni Black. Je ne fais que traduire, avec son aimable autorisation.

Situation: Oui, Sirius est vivant dans cette fic, Bellatrix ne l'a pas tué. La guerre est finie. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont dix-huit ans. C'est l'été juste avant leur départ pour la formation d'Auror, et ils restent chez Sirius pour les vacances. NDT: l'auteur a oublié de préciser que Sirius est libre dans cette fic.

"Tu blague."

" Je suis mortellement sérieux." Le visage de Remus Lupin était totalement impassible, mais Hermione ne pouvait vraiment pas le croire. C'était… trop bizarre.

"Es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire que ce garçon," elle montra la photo du doigt, "CE GARÇON," elle désigna le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui les saluait et leur souriait depuis la photo, "est le Sirius Black que je connais?"

"Je n' ESSAYE pas de te le dire," répondit Remus. "Je te le DIS."

"Mais…Mais…"

"Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire?"

Pourquoi en effet? Hermione regarda à nouveau la photo un long moment. Peut-être que c'était juste parce que… parce que…… parce que le garçon dessus était incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux noirs, tombant sur ses profonds yeux bruns, ses lèvres tentantes, incurvées dans un magnifique sourire… il l'excitait, même si ce n'était qu'une photo…

"C'est juste que…" Hermione essayait de trouver les bon mots, "il ne lui ressemble pas. C'est vrai que je le reconnaîtrais si je devais deviner mais…"

Remus la regardait, les yeux brillant d'amusement. "Et si je te prouvais que le Sirius que tu connais peut ressembler exactement au Sirius que tu vois sur cette photo?"

"Hein?" Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

"Je vais te le prouver," répéta Remus. "Tu verras, Sirius néglige juste son apparence, il n'a pas vieillit. Tu verras. Je vais te montrer."

"Es-tu sérieux?" demanda Hermione. "Es-tu certain que tu peux le faire ressembler à CA?"

"Bon, pas exactement," répondit Remus, avec un grand sourire, "après tout, il s'est passé plus de vingt ans. Mais il est encore beau, et je peux le rendre très beau si j'essaye bien."

"D'accord," dit Hermione, "Mais si tu n'y arrive pas?

"Si je rate, tu auras…" Remus s'arrêta pour réfléchir. "Tu auras un nouveau hibou."

"C'est tout?"

"Bon d'accord, un hiboux ET deux livres."

Hermione inclina la tête en signe d'accord.

"Mais si je gagne…" ajouta Remus machiavéliquement.

"Quoi si tu gagne?

"Si je gagne, et que Sirius a l'air aussi beau que sur cette photo, je veux que tu l'embrasse," dit-il.

"Hein?!?"

"Tu m'as entendu! Tu vas juste l'embrasser. Juste un baiser, et ce sera tout. Marché conclu?" Il lui tendit la main.

Hermione ne bougea pas. "Pourquoi veux-tu que j'embrasse Sirius?" demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

"J'ai mes raisons."

"Partage les avec moi."

"D'accord, je pense juste que ce sera mignon. En plus, je peux prendre une photo de votre baiser et l'envoyer à Tonks. Elle a toujours dit qu'elle aimerait bien que vous finissiez ensemble."

"Attend," dit Hermione, 'Si j'embrasse Sirius, cela ne veut pas dire que je finirai avec lui!"

"On verra," dit Remus en souriant.

"Remus…ne pousse trop. Il est trop vieux pour moi. Ou donc as-tu pris cette idée de toute façon?"

"Juste là, à l'instant où je te l'ai dis," répondit-il. "Marché conclu?"

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui secoua la main. "C'est un marché. Et rien de plus qu'un marché. Ne croit pas que je veuille embrasser Sirius, ou quelque chose du genre!"

'Oh, mais elle le voudra après que je l'ai rendu embrassable,' se dit Remus, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

"S'il est comme ça, tu devrais au moins être sensationnellement belle. Là. Ce chemisier est bon…Non! Ne met pas un jean! Tu devrais mettre une jupe, ou peut-être une robe, laisse moi regarder un moment."

Une Ginny Weasley de dix-huit ans était accroupie devant la penderie de son amie. Hermione était postée derrière elle et se plaignait.

"Ginny, donne-moi une pause, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais à un rendez-vous. Je vais simplement voir Sirius aussi beau qu'il l'était il y a vingt ans, et peut-être l'embrasser, je n'ai pas besoin de porter mes plus beaux habits pour ça."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que c'est totalement inutile, il n'est ni mon mari, ni mon petit ami, ni mon rendez-vous, juste un ami. Qu'il lui arrive aussi d'être un mec ne signifie pas que je doive être jolie pour lui!"

L'ignorant complètement, Ginny sortit une minijupe violette et blanche, un chemisier à boutons. "Je pense que ça le fera," dit-elle, examinant Hermione de la tête aux orteils."

"Ginny, arrête s'il te plait."

"Que j'arrête quoi? Je ne fais rien du tout. Met ça," dit Ginny, tendant les vêtements à Hermione.

"Non, je ne veux pas. Je mettrais juste ce que je mets toujours, et c'est tout."

"Hermione, je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas mis ça!" l'avertit Ginny.

"Donc tu resteras là très longtemps." Hermione eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny lui sauta dessus. "M…Mais par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fous?!" Elle s'étrangla.

"Si tu ne mets pas ces vêtements diaboliques, je vais te les FAIRE mettre," répondit Ginny, déterminée. Pour prouver qu'elle était sérieuse, elle commença à tirer le tee-shirt blanc du cou d'Hermione."

"Ginny… arrête ça!" Hermione s'étouffait, mais Ginny ne voulait pas arrêter. Sa prise devenait douloureuse.

"Ok, Ok!" hurla finalement Hermione."Je vais les mettre! Simplement, lâche-moi!"

Ginny partit immédiatement, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Génial! A tout à l'heure!" cria-t-elle en courant hors de la chambre.

Hermione soupira et commença à s'habiller. 'Ginny est folle,' pensait-elle. 'Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose allait se passer… après tout, Remus ne réussira pas à rendre Sirius aussi beau qu'il l'a été.'

"Viens! Pose tes mains là," ordonna Remus.

Sirius soupira et prit la veste noire. "Pourquoi dois-je encore mettre ce smoking?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que j'ai promis de te rendre beau, et que je vais tenir ma promesse.," répondit Remus.

Sirius roula les yeux. "Allez, c'est quoi encore ce marché? Quel est l'intérêt de forcer Hermione à m'embrasser si elle me trouve assez chaud? Elle a dix-huit ans!"

"Ouais, et alors?" dit Remus en s'occupant des cheveux de Sirius. " Waw, quel bazar," murmura-t-il. "As-tu lavé tes cheveux UNE SEULE FOIS depuis que tu as été envoyé à Azkaban?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit Sirius. Azkaban n'est pas vraiment un centre de beauté, tu sais?"

"Mais tu as quitté Azkaban depuis cinq ans. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore brossé tes cheveux depuis?" demanda Remus.

"Parce que je n'avais pas envie de le faire, ok? Habitue-toi au style négligé."

"Tais-toi," marmonna Remus. " Mon dieu, je parie que tu as des puces là-dedans! Je ne peux pas toucher à ça!"

"Alors, vas-tu annuler le pari?" demanda Sirius, plein d'espoir.

"Tu aimerais ben. Je vais plutôt demander à Tonks de le faire." Avant que Sirius ait pu faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter; Remus quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Tonks.

"Bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là?" demanda Tonks. "Un homme sauvage en costard."

"Fais juste ce pourquoi tu es là," dit sèchement Sirius.

"Pas de problème Monsieur," répondit Tonks. " Je vais faire de toi un nouvel homme. Tu ne te reconnaîtra plus après que je me soit occupé de toi!"

"Mon dieu," gémit Sirius, pendant que Tonks attaquait sa chevelure.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, après avoir dépensé dix litres d'eau et deux bouteilles de shampoing et après-shampoing, Sirius admira son reflet dans le miroir. "Oh mon dieu," dit-il admiratif. "Tu avais raison, je ne me reconnaît plus."

"Nous n'avons pas finit avec toi," annonça Tonks.

"Qu'y a-t-il après?" demanda Sirius.

"Ca," dit Tonks, soulevant une brillante pair de ciseaux en métal.

"Non! S'il te plait, pas ça!" cria Sirius. "J'AIME avoir les cheveux longs!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Je ne te rendrais pas chauve," dit Tonks. "Qui t'a fait cette coupe de cheveux, de toute façon? C'est tout bouclé et ridiculement façonné."

"C'est moi," dit Sirius en serrant les dents.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," répondit Tonks en prenant les ciseaux et en commençant à couper.

Hermione était debout en bas du hall d'entrée de la maison de Sirius, attendant qu'il vienne.

'Ils sont en retard,' pensa-t-elle en regardant sa montre. 'Remus a probablement eu du mal à travailler sur le look de Sirius. Peut-être qu'il a raté. Peut-être qu'il ne veux plus qu'il se montre, parce qu'il sais qu'il va perdre le pari.'

Elle se demandait ce qui arriverait si Remus GAGNAIT vraiment le pari. 'Je devrais embrasser Sirius. Ok, ce n'est pas trop dur. Qu'elle est la pire chose qui puisse arriver? Il peut être un mauvais embrasseur. Et alors?'

Elle n'aimait pas les picotements d'excitation qui se répandait lentement dans son corps.

'Si Remus GAGNE vraiment le pari, Sirius va probablement être vraiment, vraiment beau… peut-être qu'il va être tellement beau que je VOUDRAI réellement l'embrasser. Et peut-être que quand je le ferai, il se révèlera être un bon embrasseur. Le meilleur embrasseur du monde. Peut-être que je voudrai réellement me souvenir de ce baiser!'

Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur du hall, de la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle s'ouvrit, et Remus entra. Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Remus sourit fièrement et s'écarta, faisant signe à travers la porte.

Hermione dirigea son regard vers la porte.

Il était là. Un grand homme avec de long cheveux bruns foncés. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, et simplement en les regardant, Hermione pouvait dire combien ils étaient doux. Son regard fut attiré dans ses grands yeux, qui la fixaient presque avec hésitation. Elle remarqua ses lèvres – ou avait-il trouvé ces lèvres? Et il portait un costume… Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant les formes de ce corps?

C'était vraiment Sirius Black, mais c'était un Sirius Black qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

Une pensée de lui courir après se formait dans l'esprit étourdit d'Hermione. Remus avait réellement gagné le pari. Elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'il eut put mieux le réussir. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous…

Elle réalisa qu'elle était restée là, regardant Sirius, la bouche grande ouverte, comme une idiote, pendant les deux dernières minutes, et elle se reprit rapidement.

En commençant lentement à s'avancer vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux, elle dit doucement: "Remus… Je pense que tu as gagné le pari."

"Je le pense aussi," répondit Remus.

Hermione s'approcha. Elle se tenait à présent à deux mètres de Sirius, et elle continuait à s'avancer. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir Remus sortir son appareil photo.

Sirius la regardait, ayant l'air presque muet, et comme si il ne croyait pas ce qui était réellement entrain de se passer. Hermione aussi pouvait difficilement le croire. Mais, en regardant dans ses yeux, elle sut qu'elle le voulait, plus que n'importe quoi dans le monde. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses bras touchait ses épaules, couvrant sa nuque.

"Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire,' glissa-t-il comme elle s'approchait.

"C'est bon, je veux le faire," glissa-t-elle en retour, avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un millier de feux d'artifices explosèrent dans la tête de Sirius, c'était comme embrasser du feu, plus qu'autre chose. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient chaudes, douces et humides, et elle se cramponnait à lui, il sentait ses propre bras envelopper sa taille et l'attirant plus près. Sa bouche le rendait fou… c'était sûrement un rêve. Mais non… c'était mieux qu'un rêve!

Il recula une seconde, pas parce qu'il voulait arrêter, il voulait juste voir ses yeux, pour savoir si elle pensait la même chose… mais dès qu'il le fit, elle poussa un tout petit cri de protestation et ramena sa tête vers la sienne.

'Oh mon dieu.' Sirius ne pouvait se rappeler un seul de ses baisers qui soit plus surprenant que celui-ci. Et c'était quelque chose, parce que Sirius avait été le type le plus chaud de Poudlard en son temps. À ce moment-là, cependant, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucun de ses meilleurs baisers.

Cela devrait finalement s'arrêter… ils le savaient tous les deux. Très lentement, presque à contrecœur, ils se séparèrent.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que le visage d'Hermione était extrêmement rougissant, et qu'elle respirait lourdement. Ils se regardèrent chacun dans les yeux et il était sur le point de se pencher à nouveau quand…

"J'ai gagné le pari, j'ai gagné le pari!" il entendit la voix de Remus. Retenant une forte envie de l'étrangler, Sirius regarda ailleurs.

"Je ne peux pas y croire! J'ai battu Hermione dans un pari!" Cria joyeusement Remus. "Ha, ha, ha." Il alla vers Hermione et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. "Viendra-tu avec moi pour envoyer cette image à Tonks par hiboux?"

Hermione donna un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius avant de quitter la pièce avec Remus. Qu'était-ce sur son visage? Du désir? Sirius eu du mal à le définir en quittant le grand hall d'entrée…

**NDT**: Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? C'est ma première traduction. Le début est pas fameux mais j'ai mieux réussi la fin du chapitre. N'oubliez pas, en Anglais, comme en Français: I LOVE… REVIEWS!!!!! lol biz from K.


	2. Chapitre Deux: Le Bal

_Hello, c'est encore moi, Kaoru. Je traduis toujours cette fic. Je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine. Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre. J'ajoute un petit merci à Calimera pour m'avoir conseillé cette fic. Bonne lecture!_

**Disclaimer**: _Rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, et l'histoire est propriété de Roni Black. Je ne fais que traduire, avec son aimable autorisation._

"Tiens salut Remus."

" 'lut Tonks."

"Où est ma photo?"

"Quelle photo?" demanda Remus, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce dont elle parlait

"Remus… donne-la-moi. Je sais que tu l'as mise quelque part!"

"Vraiment, Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parle,' répondit-il, fit-il confus.

Tonks se lança sur les tiroirs, les tira tous et vida leurs contenus sur le sol. Ignorant complètement les bruyantes protestations de Remus, elle bouscula son lit et commença à mettre les draps en désordre.

"Arrête ça!" cria Remus.

Continuant à l'ignorer, Tonks couru au placard. "Où – l'as – tu – foutu?!" gémit-t-elle en commençant à chercher à l'intérieur.

"Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais caché une précieuse photo dans mes tiroirs, ou dans mon placard, ou dans mon lit?" grogna Remus. "Tu ne me connais pas du tout!"

"AHA!" hurla-t-elle. Elle lui sauta dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fo…" Remus essaya de l'éviter, mais elle l'avait bien agrippé et il tombèrent tous deux à terre. Elle appuya son dos contre le sol et commença à le chatouiller.

"Tu es cinglée!" lança Remus.

"Peut-être. Mais je trouverai cette photo!" dit Tonks, déterminée. Elle coinça ses mains à l'intérieur de sa veste.

"Arrête!" rit Remus. "Je suis chatouilleux! Arrête!"

Mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter. "Dis-moi où tu l'as mise!" exigea-t-elle, le chatouillant toujours, le faisant se rouler de rire sur le sol. "Je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis où tu as mis ma photo!"

"Bon, si tu veux vraiment savoir, je l'ai prévu à l'avance,' dit Remus, haletant. "Je savais que tu serais folle de joie. Donc j'ai décidé de te le rendre difficile."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

"J'ai la photo sur moi. Donc, cherche-moi dessus. Mieux, regarde bien," répondit Remus, souriant.

"Oh, je vois ce que tu fais," fit Tonks avec un large sourire, en commençant à enlever la veste de Remus. Il s'assit et la laissa l'enlever de lui. "Mais cette fois, Je vais te laisser te foutre de moi," dit-elle, déboutonnant sa chemise et commençant à embrasser la peau nouvellement exposée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle trouva la photo, qui était enfouie sous le maillot de corps de Remus. Elle l'agrippa et la regarda avec soin. "Oh, ils sont tellement MIGNONS ensemble!" gémit-elle. "Ils sont PARFAITS!"

"Je le pense aussi," sourit Remus.

"C'est merveilleux!" dit Tonks, "Je la garde!"

"Pas de problème. Maintenant, cache-la quelque part sur ton corps… et laisse-moi la chercher."

"Tu sais qu'il y a une fête demain,' dit Remus à Sirius. "Chez les Weasley. Tout le monde y sera, il y aura de la musique et la cuisine de Molly. Tu viens?"

"Je ne sais pas," gémit Sirius, "Je suis plutôt fatigué."

"Ne reste pas ici avec des excuses bêtes. Tu es gêné à l'idée de revoir Hermione… n'est-ce pas Patmol!"

"Quoi?! Tu PLAISANTE? Je ne suis pas gêné!"

"Si, c'est vrai," sourit Remus. "Tu es gêné parce que tu l'as embrassée. Tu ne veux pas la voir…parce que tu va peut-être l'embrasser à nouveau, sans pouvoir contrôler ta passion!"

"Écoute-moi," commença Sirius, en colère," Primo, ELLE M'a embrassé, et secundo…"

"Tu veux que je te montre la photo? Tu l'embrassais vraiment. Un idiot peut le voir."

"Je NE suis pas gên"

"Prouve-le."

"Quoi?"

"Prouve-le," répéta Remus. "Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas gêné de la voir."

"Et comment vais-je te prouver ça?!"

"Viens à la fête. Quand il y aura de la musique, invite-la à danser. Ça me prouvera que tu n'es pas gêné du tout," répondit Remus.

"Je NE demande pas aux filles de dix-huit ans de danser avec moi, Lunard."

"Jusque-là non," dit Remus, souriant. "Mais là, tu me prouve ce que je pense. Tu es gêné. Tu te sens coupable qu'elle t'ait embrassé, de l'avoir embrassé en retour, et du fait qu'elle soit vingt ans plus jeune que toi. Tu es gêné!"

"Je ne le suis pas! Je ne le suis pas!" cria Sirius, en colère.

Remus ricana. "Nous verrons à la fête de demain,' dit-il, quittant la chambre.

La soirée!

"Hermione, tu veux danser?" Demanda Harry. Il se tenait en face d'elle, souriant. Il avait vraiment l'air beau. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en désordonnés dans un certain sens où il donnait envie de le déranger encore plus. Ses yeux vers étincelaient, et il portait un tee-shirt sans manches qui exposait ses muscles. Hermione était presque tentée… mais non.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle, prenant sa main et le laissant la guider vers la piste de danse de l'autre côté de la cour, là où les autres couples dansaient. Bien sûr, ça lui était égal de danser avec lui… mais rien de plus que ça.

Pendant qu'ils dansaient, Hermione eut l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un la regardait par derrière. Ils tournaient lentement sur la piste, alors quand elle eut la possibilité de regarder, elle le fit. Et là ce fut… Sirius. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre pendant un moment, quand il commença à courir. Quand Sirius réalisa qu'elle le regardait aussi, il tourna rapidement son regard dans une autre direction.

Hermione fut reconnaissant quand la chanson s'arrêta. Elle fit un signe de tête à Harry et retourna s'asseoir rapidement. Elle voulait se calmer. Quelle était cette stupide excitation d'ailleurs?

Deux minutes plus tard, elle pouvait encore sentir son cœur battant comme un fou… quand quelqu'un toucha son épaule. Alarmée, elle regarda plus haut.

C'était Sirius. Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, la regardant attentivement, presque nerveusement. Elle ne savait que penser… elle savait juste que son cœur allait exploser.

"Hermione," murmura Sirius, presque en hésitant, "Aimerait-tu danser avec-moi?"

Si elle n'était pas vraiment morte, elle n'en était pas sure. Tout ce qu'elle sut fut que ses lèvres parlaient pour elle: "J'adorerais," dirent-elles, et ses pieds l'emmenèrent sur la piste de danse.

La chose suivante qu'elle sut fut qu'il la touchait. Une de ses mains était autour de sa taille, pendant que l'autre tenait la sienne; son autre main à elle était sur le bas de sa nuque; et ils dansaient, regardant profondément dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. 'C'est une position parfait pour un baiser,' pensa-t-elle, et elle se réprimanda elle-même pour penser cela.

Mais alors, pendant qu'ils dansaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer se pencher et placer ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme elle l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt; elle pouvait l'imaginer lui répondre, se rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser en retour. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était déjà penchée… avait placé ses lèvres sur les siennes… elle le réalisa seulement quand elle le sentit tressaillir sous le choc.

Alors elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait fait, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand de peur. Ils arrêtèrent de danser. Elle le regardait, presque avec terreur.

Enlevant ses mains de lui, elle fit un pas en arrière. "Je… Je suis vraiment désolée," dit-elle, essayant de paraître calme, quand elle sut qu'il pouvait entendre sa voix trembler.

"Hermione…"commença-t-il à dire.

"Non. Je suis vraiment désolée," dit-elle, reculant un peu plus. Là, elle se retourna et commença à courir.

Elle ne savait pas où elle courait. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle était probablement folle, parce qu'elle faisait quelque chose de complètement idiot: elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius!

**Réponses aux Review**: _Merci à tous, je n'ai jamais reçu autant de review pour une de mes fics, ça vaut le coup de traduire! la prochaine!_

**prettylou**:_ salut! Merci pour ta review! Moi aussi SBHG est mon couple préféré. Maintenant, pour ta question… j'y avais pas réfléchi, faudrait demander à l'auteur lol. On va dire que Tonks est partie tout de suite après. Mais on peut aussi se demander pourquoi les sorciers utilisent des hiboux alors que c'est plus rapide de transplaner mais bon…_

**La MoUeTtE MaSke**:_ j'adore ton pseudo!!! Ben la voilà ta suite! Merci pour ta review!_

**darkdea**: _c'est vrai qu'elle est bien cte fic… Merci d'avoir reviewer!_

**pathy33**: _lol, comme tu le vois ya une suite. T'as pas lu mon petit mot en début du premier chap. :'( merci pour ta review!_

**kloona**: _une review encourageante comme je les aime! Merci!!! Oui, je continue!_

**neigine**: _merci de ta review. Je met un chapitre par semaine, histoire de pouvoir lire d'autres fics lol. Voilou la s_uite!

**lilyep**: _je crois qu'on est nombreuses dans ce cas… Ah, Sirius… mici pour ta review!_

**nefertari**: _ton vœu a été exaucé, voilà la suite! Merci d'avoir reviewer! Je transmettrai tes félicitations à Roni._

**pitite maraudeuse**: _rrrrrrroooo, jvais rougir! Marfi :#)_

**Amy Evans**: _marci :) alors… Qu'est que Roni a écrit de hot… jcrois que Tonks et Remus sont plus chauds que notre pitit couple préféré._

**Ithilwyn**: _merci, jsuis toute rouge là!!! voilou la suite! Bisous_


	3. Chapitre Trois: Aucun Doute

_Hello, c'est encore moi, Kaoru. Je traduis toujours cette fic. Je  met un chapitre par semaine. Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre. J'ajoute un petit merci à Calimera pour m'avoir conseillé cette fic. Ce chap est il me semble le plus court de la fic, à cause de la chanson, que finalement je ne traduis pas, parce que j'ai bien assez de retard comme ça. D'ailleurs, désolée, mais j'avais trouvé beaucoup de très bonnes fics très longues, et que j'ai profité de mes vacs… Aujourd'hui 14 juillet, c'est mon anniversaire! :D Bonne lecture!_

**Disclaimer**: _Rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, et l'histoire est propriété de Roni Black. Je ne fais que traduire, avec son aimable autorisation. L'histoire originale en anglais est la: storyid=1760156 (tapez cela dans la arre des taches à la place de ce que vous voyez pour ma fic)_

Sirius retourna à son siège et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il avait Invité Hermione à danser, il n'imaginait pas que cela aboutirait à un baiser… 'même si elle est une bonne embrasseuse', admit Sirius. Il savait qu'elle était sortie avec Hermione pendant deux ans, mais où avait-elle appris à embrasser comme ça?

Soudain, il secoua la tête très fort. Ses affaires avec Hermione devenaient incontrôlables. Il avait embrassé Hermione deux fois en deux jours. Elle avait dix-huit ans, se rappela-il. Elle n'avait pas son âge. Elle était encore une adolescente – même-si elle était vraiment, vraiment plus mature que ses amis… plus mature que Harry… plus mature que Ron… En réalité, elle n'était pas moins mature que lui!

Mais elle était trop jeune… Trop jeune…

Et encore…

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait réellement envers Hermione? Amitié? Évidemment. Paternité? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry, mais peut-être qu'il traitait Hermione comme sa fille, aussi – au moins un petit peu. Mais on n'embrasse pas sa fille comme ça, si? Bon, il avait évidemment des sentiments pour Hermione – mais quels étaient-ils?

"Sirius?"

Sirius leva les yeux et vit Remus à côté de lui.

"C'est géant, mec," dit Remus, "Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort. Je pensais que tu étais timide. Bon, tu ne l'es pas et je suis désolé. Tu peux te moquer si tu veux."

"J-je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment," bégaya Sirius.

Remus le regarda, surpris. "Hé, Patmol, j'ai dis que j'étais désolé. Et Je le pense. Je n'aurais pas dû te taquiner comme ça. Maintenant je comprends que tu n'étais pas gêné du tout. J'ai admit que j'avais tort, pourquoi continue à faire ça avec moi?"

"Je ne fais rien du tout," répondit calmement Sirius." Ce n'est pas contre toi, Lunard, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul. "I'm serious."

"Je sais que tu es Sirius."

"Lunard, s'il te plaît!" Sirius perdait patience. Je le pense. J'ai besoin d'être seul maintenant. Je dois réfléchir!"

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda Remus, le visage inquiet.

"Je te le dirais plus tard, ok?" Marmonna Sirius.

Peut-être que nous pouvons aller dans la maison," suggéra Remus. "Nous pouvons nous asseoir à l'intérieur et parler."

Sirius soupira. Peut-être que Remus avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien de rester là, noyé dans ses innombrables pensées. Enfin, peut-être que Remus pourrait l'aider.

"Ok," dit-il. "Allons dans la maison."

"Bien," répondit Remus. "Monte. Je demande juste à Ron si nous pouvons utiliser sa chambre."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Remus étaient assis dans la petite chambre de Ron. Sirius était assis sur la chaise, regardant à la fenêtre. Remus était assis confortablement sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sirius? Qu'est-ce qui t'ennui?" demanda-t-il, semblant toujours inquiet.

Sirius déglutit fortement. Ses "épaules s'affaissèrent. "C'est Hermione," dit-il. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à éviter le problème.

"Hermione? Quoi Hermione?"

"Je pense," dit doucement Sirius, "que je suis en train de développer une certaine sorte de sentiments pour elle." Il ne regardait pas Remus dans les yeux. A la place, il regardait le poster des Canons de Chudley accroché au mur.

"Quelle sorte de sentiments?" demanda prudemment Remus.

"Des sentiments… Des sentiments au-delà de la paternité. Au-delà… au-delà de l'amitié."

Remus ne dit rien pendant un très long moment. Si long que Sirius fut tenté de déplacer son regard su poster et de le tourner vers lui. Mais quand il le fit, il fut déconcerté, car Remus avait un énorme sourire étendu sur le visage.

"Quoi?!" demanda furieusement Sirius.

"Rien. Je suis juste…" Remus lutta pour trouver les bons mots. "C'est juste tellement… tellement MAGNIFIQUE!" déclara-t-il finalement.

"Magnifique?" Sirius le regarda – c'était le dernier adjectif qu'IL aurait donné à ses sentiments.

"Bien sûr!" dit Remus, presque en applaudissant. "Je le savais. Je le savais depuis longtemps. Et Tonks le sait aussi. Vous deux êtes simplement PARFAITS ensemble."

"Hein?"

"Allez Patmol, je suis sérieux. Hermione et toi pouvez être merveilleux ensemble. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être si tendu à propos de ça. J'ai eu l'intuition qu'un jour ça arriverait.

"Que… Que…" Sirius était encore trop choqué pour parler. "Mais comment peux-tu vous savoir une telle chose?!" exigea-t-il. "Je ne savais pas, et Hermione non plus, alors comment peux-TU sur tout le monde savoir cela?"

"C'était juste… évident," dit Remus, avec un grand sourire, mais quant il vit le visage de Sirius, il redevint sérieux et dit: "J'ai seulement eu ce sentiment ces jours-ci, que quelque chose de vraiment bien allais se passer entre Hermione et toi. Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai vu. Vous avez juste l'aire très bien ensemble. Et apparemment, Je n'étais pas le seul à le remarquer. Tonks l'a aussi pensé. Elle est presque devenue folle de la photo de votre baiser."

Sirius pensa à cela pendant un moment. "Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué ça?" protesta-t-il. "C'est impossible. Et je ne crois pas que Hermione ait remarqué quelque chose non plus."

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit," sourit Remus. "Les concernés sont toujours les derniers au courant."

"Penses-tu vraiment que Hermione et moi pouvons être bien ensemble?" demanda Sirius, plein de doutes

"Oh, je n'en ai aucun doute."

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Sirius ne savait toujours pas quoi faire? Quand il voyait Hermione, il sentait le sang affluer à son visage, et savait que tôt ou tard, ils devraient discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Normalement, il lui aurait dit qu'il n'y avait à s'inquiéter de rien. Qu'il la comprenait totalement. Que quelques fois, quand on est adolescent, les hormones deviennent folles, et font faire des trucs qu'on ne voudrait jamais faire normalement. Il lui dirait qu'il pouvaient rester amis et qu'il n'en parlerait à personne, et n'y penserait jamais plus.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

 Ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire était: "Hermione, je t'aime, s'il te plait ne me dis pas que ce que tu as fait est du à une crise d'adolescence." Il voulait qu'elle sache la vérité; Il voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait aussi – et que leurs baisers signifiaient beaucoup pour elle. C'était juste entendre ces mots venant d'elle. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé les deux fois!

Cependant, il ne pouvait être l'adulte cette fois. Il ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il lui aurait normalement dit, car les circonstances n'étaient pas normales – et aussi parce qu'il perdait la tête.

Il avait besoin de perler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui connaîtrait Hermione. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner son opinion sur son comportement à elle. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire si ce que Hermione ressentait était un béguin d'adolescente ou un amour d'adulte.

Mais finalement, il décida qu'il ne pouvait risquer de tout raconter à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se réveiller un jour et trouver qu'Hermione sache tout à propos de ses sentiments envers elle, qui grandissaient d'un jour à l'autre.

Hermione était installée à l'étage, dans la chambre d'invités qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle regardait dehors par la fenêtre, en écoutant de la musique tranquille avec sa radio magique, qui jouait la chanson qu'elle voulait. Et à ce moment, elle voulait écouter une chanson sur l'amour… parce que le résultat de ses réflexions l'ennuyait tant…

------ "If I had to live my life without you near me  
  
The days would all be empty, the nights would seem so long  
  
With you I see forever oh so clearly  
  
I might have been in love before, but it never felt this strong" ------

"Hermione?" Elle entendit un coup assourdit sur la porte et se retourna. Ce n'était rien de moins que l'homme qui avait remplit sa tête avec tant de sentiments… tant de sentiments qu'elle ne savait comment contrôler… Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore assez longs pour recouvrir ses oreilles, et ses yeux brillaient de la plus belle des manières… Sirius Black était l'homme le plus beau que Hermione ait jamais vu. Elle avait refusé cette constatation depuis leur premier baiser.

------ "Our dreams are young and we both know,  
  
They'll take us where we want to go  
  
Hold me now, touch me now,  
  
I don't want to live without you" ------

"Hermione, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire…" dit doucement Sirius, et comme les yeux de Hermione le regardait avec surprise, il ajouta: "Il y a quelque chose que je voulait te dire depuis longtemps…"

Et avant que Hermione ait pu dire un mot – probablement avant qu'il perde son courage – il s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage dans ses deux mains, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

------ "Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
The world may change my whole life through,  
  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you" ------

Tandis qu'il se retirait lentement et soigneusement d'elle, ses yeux brillaient et lui demandaient de répondre d'une certaine manière… Hermione savait que ça devait être un rêve – elle était évidemment en train de rêver. Mais si c'était un rêve – pourquoi ne pas au moins l'apprécier autant qu'elle pouvait? Alors, au lieu de s'éloigner de lui, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa.

Les lèvres chaudes de Sirius envoyaient des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Si c'était réellement un rêve, c'était un rêve vraiment tangible. Elle pouvait sentir ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, sa main jouant avec ses cheveux, et ses lèvres bougeant sur les siennes pour approfondir le baiser.

------ "If the road ahead is not so easy,  
  
Our love will lead the way for us, like a guiding star  
  
I'll be there for you if you should need me,  
  
You don't have to change a thing, I love you just the way you are  
  
So come with me and share the view,  
  
I'll help you see forever too  
  
Hold me now, touch me now,  
  
I don't want to live without you  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
The world may change my whole life through,  
  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you" ------

**Réponses aux Review**: _Merci à tous, grâce à vous, ça vaut le coup de traduire! (je suis bizarre, avant de traduire un chap, je fait toujours les RAR avant, même si elles sont à la fin… ça m'encourage… mais c'est pas pratique quand je met comme cette fois ci du temps à traduire le chapitre… paske yen a qui arrivent entre temps…) Avec un peu de chance, on dépassera les 100 review…(euh… jsais pas, vu qu'il m'a bien fallut 25 min pour vous répondre aux seize premières… :S lol)  la prochaine!_

**La MoUeTtE MaSke**: Comme tu dis, pov ptit Sirius… Il serait avec moi, il aurai moins de problèmes…

**Amy Evans**: Merci. J'ai donné l'adresse de la fic en anglais en haut de cette page.

**neigine**: oh, tu sais, si Hermione et Sirius avaient fini ensemble dès le premier chap, ça aurait considérablement raccourci la fic…

**calimera**: Tout ça c'est grâce à toi!!! Merci encore! Personnellement, j'aime bien tes fics à toi…

**Lisandra**: Merci :) ptite nouvelle?

**kloona**: Effectivement, plein de monde te comprend, moi la première… Sirius… ah Sirius… Sinon entre Tonks et Remus, jsuis sure que t'as compris… Plus de précision dans le chapitre 10, le dernier lol

**Lilyep**: j'ai compris le message! T'inquiète, je continue

**Pitite maraudeuse**: Merci, ça fait plaisir!

**Demoiselle Altanien**: tiens, une nouvelle! Merci, ça fait plaisir :)

**mary-evy**: Marci, et entre nous, fais gaffe à ton clavier, faudrait pas qu'y ait cours circuit, a cause de la bave… (je peux parler moa… ')

**luwelin**: Moi aussi j'adore, c'est pour ça que je traduit, yen a pas assez en français… Marfi :)

**ameilie**: lol faut que je profite de mes vacances moua!!!

**LoonyMione**: MERCI :D ça fait plaisir. T'écrit bien aussi :)

**laurence au paradis**: rrrrrrrrrro merci, ENFIN quelqu'un qui reconnaît tous mes efforts… même si parfois je ne reprend pas exactement les phrases initiales, pour éviter du mot à mot qu'on vois dans certaines fic, et ou on sens que c'est une traduction… enfin j'essaye!

**mademoiselle black**: marfi, mais si j'en crois ton pseudo, tu es soit la sœur de Sirius, soit sa fille… donc tu me le laisse :) Merci c'est gentil! Pour la fic, c'est calimera qui m'a proposé de la traduire, tu as peut-être vu que j'avais posté une annonce…

**Maud.62**: C'était effectivement à moins que… lol. Merci, Merci, Merci fait une révérence sous les yeux ÉMERVEILLÉS du public (j'aimerais bien lol)

**cocotte**: t'es trop chou! Merci!

**didinette**: désolée! mais c'est pas ma faute!  C'est celle de l'auteur! Merci ;)

**Hana2mars**: voilou!

**lilouthephoenix**: voicivoila!

**MinouC**: voilà! J't'adore! Biz!


	4. Chapitre Quatre: Emotions

_Hello, c'est encore moi, Kaoru. Je traduis toujours cette fic. Je mets un chapitre par semaine. Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre. Petit merci à Calimera pour m'avoir conseillé cette fic. J'essaye de poster ce chapitre moins en retard que le précédent… Bonne lecture!_

**Disclaimer**: _Rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, et l'histoire est propriété de Roni Black. Je ne fais que traduire, avec son aimable autorisation. L'histoire originale en anglais est la numéro 1760156 (tapez cela dans la barre d'adresse à la place de ce que vous voyez pour ma fic)_

Reculant doucement, Hermione regarda le visage de Sirius, trouvant ses grands et profonds yeux bruns la regardant avec douceur. Elle essaya de parler, mais ne le put pas. Finalement, prenant une grande inspiration, elle retrouva sa voix.

"Sirius, Je… Je…"

"Chut,' dit tranquillement Sirius, posant son doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda, sentant son doigt caresser ses lèvres… C'était tentant, mais c'était Hermione, et Hermione avait toujours eu à donner ses pensées… "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Laisse juste ça… de côté pour un moment," glissa Sirius, appuyant son front contre le sien et fermant les yeux. Hermione ferma les siens aussi, et s'accrocha à lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent et il s'éloigna. "Hermione,' dit-il doucement.

"Oui?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire maintenant."

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"J'ai voulu faire ça depuis un moment maintenant… et maintenant je l'ai fait… et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire après."

"C'est intelligent," remarqua Hermione.

"Je sais," répondit Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre silencieusement. Hermione essayait d'être à nouveau sarcastique et de dire quelque chose comme "C'est gênant", mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela semblait déplacé.

"Hermione, je veux juste te dire…" commença doucement Sirius, "Je ne sais pas si te le dire est la meilleure chose à faire, mais je ne serai pas capable de vivre avec moi-même sans le faire."

Hermione ne dit rien. Son souffle s'accéléra…

"Je t'aime, Hermione," glissa Sirius.

Hermione leva les yeux rapidement – elle était choquée, à bout de souffle – mais à ce moment là, des petites étincelles de joie et d'excitations commencèrent à s'étendre du bout de ses doigts à tout son corps. Quand elles atteignirent son visage, elle se sentit rougir. Elle rapprocha le visage de Sirius du sien et déglutit fortement.

"Je t'aime aussi, Sirius,' glissa-t-elle en retour, avant de l'embrasser passionnément sur les lèvres.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sirius recula.

"Nous ne devons pas," dit-il doucement.

Hermione le regarda, confuse, presque blessée.

"Je suis désolé," ajouta-t-il rapidement. 'Je le désire plus que je n'ai jamais voulu quoi que tout ce que j'aie voulu dans ma vie entière… mais c'est mal. Je ne peux pas le faire…"

"Sirius," dit tranquillement Hermione, "Je ne suis pas une enfant. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je peux prendre une décision comme celle-ci moi-même… Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable."

"Hon, Hermione, non," dit Sirius, secouant la tête. L'expression de son visage montrait clairement à Hermione que les mots qu'il prononçait le blessaient autant qu'ils la blessaient."Nous ne pouvons pas le faire. J'ai vingt ans de plus que toi. Tu as encore assez de temps pour ça"

"Mais je ne veux pas attendre," protesta Hermione, "J'ai pris ma décision. Je sais ce que je veux!"

"Tu es encore une adolescente, tout de même. Tu es peut-être une adolescente particulièrement mature – mais tu es encore une adolescente… J'ai beaucoup pensé à cela," soupira Sirius. "Tu seras encore une jeune femme quand je serai un vieil homme. Et là tu regretteras, et tu commenceras à le détester – et moi aussi."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça?!" cria presque Hermione. "Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer! Pourquoi t'occupes-tu autant de la différence d'âge? Si je ne m'en occupe pas, tu ne dois pas non-plus!"

"Ce n'est pas si simple," répondit Sirius. "Je suis l'adulte… Je suis responsable."

"Moi aussi," dit Hermione, obstinée.

"Hermione, cela ne va pas marcher entre nous. Ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre – ça passera. Tu m'oublieras, tu es encore très jeune et tu as d'autres choses à l'esprit."

"On pourrait penser que tu as soixante-dix ans, pas trente, vu la façon dont tu en parles!" cria bruyamment Hermione. "Mais tu sais quoi? Même si tu avais soixante-dix ans, je m'en foutrai. Je serais encore amoureuse de toi."

"Non, tu ne le ferais pas," dit Sirius. "Je ne peux pas laisser cela se faire – c'est mal. Il y a tant d'autres gars de ton âge, ou un peu plus âgés. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, peut-être même Charlie…"

"Mais c'est toi que je veux!" cria Hermione. "Je ne veux aucun d'eux. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Je te veux. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ça?"

Sirius la regarda. Elle était la fille la plus surprenante qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il savait que c'était mal, il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en lui en parlant, mais à ce moment là, il ne s'en occupait pas vraiment… Elle était juste si belle…

Cependant, il devait essayer, une dernière fois. "Hermione, es-tu sure que tu veux passer à travers cela? Ça ne va pas être facile…"

"Ca ne me dérange pas," glissa Hermione, s'approchant de lui, "pas tant que toi et moi passons à travers ensemble."

"Ok alors," dit fermement Sirius, avalant sa salive et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. "Je veux que tu saches que tu es la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si tu veux casser un jour, je ne serais pas en colère ou autre, je te le promets. N'ais jamais peur de faire ce que ton cœur te dit de faire – ok?"

"Puis-je faire ce que mon cœur me dit de faire tout de suite?" demanda timidement Hermione.

"Bien sûr," répondit Sirius, "Mais je dois le faire aussi…" Ils s'embrassèrent.

"Donc que va-t-il faire à propos de ça?" demanda Tonks.

"Que vas-t-il faire à propos de quoi?" dit innocemment Remus.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," râla-t-elle.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire."

"Remus!" Elle lui donna un gros coup de poing sur l'épaule. "Que va faire Sirius à propos de ses sentiments pour Hermione, maintenant qu'il les a admit?"

"Qui dit qu'il les a admit?"

"Je sais, je sais, tu n'es pas supposé me le dire. Bon, tu ne l'as pas fait. Bravo à toi. Tu es un bon ami. J'ai deviné cela moi-même. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il va faire!"

"Que peut-il faire?" dit Remus, haussant les épaules.

"Il peut lui dire ce qu'il ressent."

"Cela va-t-il l'aider?"

"Bien sûre que ça va l'aider. Elle ressent la même chose."

"Comment le sais-tu?" Remus haussa les sourcils. "Te l'a-t-elle dit?"

"Remus, Remus, Remus," dit Tonks, tapotant ses genoux, "Ne me connais-tu pas du tout? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise pour connaître les sentiments des autres. J'ai ce don. Je sais exactement ce que ressentent les gens, toujours. Par exemple, je peux dire quand tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser."

"Excuse-moi?" Remus en tomba presque de sa chaise.

"Tu es excusé,' répondit-elle. "Bon alors, va-t-il lui dire ce qu'il ressent ou pas?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Mais que pense-tu?"

"Tonks, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose qu'il le fera un jour. Je ne sais simplement pas quand, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tard."

"Trop tard pour quoi?"

"Trop tard pour Hermione," expliqua Remus. Elle est vraiment jeune, elle peut renoncer à lui bien avant qu'il ne renonce à elle, tu sais. Alors elle commencera peut-être à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne dis pas qu'elle arrêtera de l'aimer, mais elle peut certainement renoncer à lui."

"Parles-lui, Remus," conseilla vivement Tonks. "Ils sont trop parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Il ne peut pas rater sa chance! Il doit lui dire. Ils doivent être ensemble!"

"Et quand qu'ils le seront," dit Remus, "Que diront les autres? Les parents d'Hermione? Ses amis? Je veux dire qu'il EST un petit peu plus vieux qu'elle."

"Juste un petit peu," sourit Tonks. "Vingt ans, presque rien."

"Je pense qu'il se sentira coupable, Il croira qu'il l'utilise, ou quelque chose du genre. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas l'utiliser," ajouta-t-il, "mais tout le monde le pensera, parce qu'elle est très jeune.;"

"Tu as raison," répondit Tonks. "Ils devront passer à travers un moment difficile."

"D'un autre côté, la plupart d'entre nous connaissent Sirius. Ils savent qu'il n'utiliserait jamais une jeune fille," dit Remus. "Donc peut-être que ça rendra les chose plus facile pour tous les deux. Et toi et moi pouvons aussi les aider. A propos, en parlant de nous deux," ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillant, "Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure, quand tu disais que tu savais toujours quand je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser?"

"Oh, comme je l'ai dit, c'est un dos," répondit Tonks. "Je peux le sentir. Maintenant, par exemple."

"Maintenant quoi?" demanda Remus en se rapprochant.

"Tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser," répondit-elle, "mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, tout simplement? Penses-tu que je peux attendre aussi longtemps?"

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**_ Merci à tous!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.__._Je plaisantais lol. Voilou vos réponses! (je constate que comme j'ai mis le chapitre rapidement ya pas beaucoup de review… par contre elles sont plus longues)

**Amy Evans**: rrrrrrrrrrrrro je rougis… Merci beaucoup. Quand à voir s'ils resteront longtemps ensemble… La suite la semaine prochaine!

**MinouC**: MERCI POUR TON CADEAU? T'ES TROP CHOUPINOUTE!!!!! La réaction des amis est à venir… j'ai 15 ans maintenant, je suis une grande fifille!!!

**lilouthephoenix**: merci voilà la suite!

**gody**: PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN désolée je sais pas ce qui s'est passé… je m'excuse… merci :)

**La MoUeTtE MaSke**: j'avoue, c'est pas la faute de l'auteur dont la fic est finie depuis longtemps, mea culpa! C'est entièrement ma faute tout ce retard… Mais chut ;) c'est un secret… t'es marrante toi. Oui à propos des SBHG tu me l'a déjà dit. Et ça s'écrit reviewer, mais tu écris comme tu le sens, c'est un néologisme…

**didinette20**: merci! Voilà!

**laurence au paradis**: c'est bien là haut? Lol je te comprend, mais comme je lit en anglais moi j'ai eu toute l'histoire d'un coup!!! NIARK NIARK NIARK

**mademoiselle black**: merci!!!! (x2) sinon j'ai compris, c'est ce que j'aime dans les bonnes traductions… donc la mienne est bonne OO lol

MERCI A TOUS!


End file.
